Journal Of a Lost Soul
by Starshinesoldier
Summary: discontinued


Journal of a Lost Soul  
  
By: Kikyou-sama (Starshinesoldier at yahoo.com)  
  
Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! NEVER WILL! This goes for ALL CHAPTERS!

Day 1 -The Journey  
  
Greetings my newest journal, I am Kyna Khaili, the 4th daughter of Kabir. I am currently at the age of 14 summers. I have black hair down to my waist with light skin and crystal blue eyes. My journey will soon begin. Where am I going you may ask? I shall travel into the inner lands of Arabia to trade crops, myrrh and other goods my father wishes to sell. It has been tough, 10 years ago a war has broken out in Egypt, my family's homeland. We fled to here before the war started and tried to live a new life. But now Pharaoh Akunamukanon commands all the young men in the surrounding areas of Egypt, Arabia included, to join his army. Father says this is no ordinary war. Monsters all over Egypt have gone rogue. Evil wizards have freed them from their stone tablet prison. My brothers are gone; even our male slaves and servants have gone to join the battle. Father is too old to fight so he did not go, I'm glad he will not be in danger. The only person in my family that is willing to go off into the inner lands of the Arabian Peninsula is I. Father does not wish for me to go. He says that he will go instead. But my mother and elder sisters begged him not to. After all what is a house full of weak women good for? Thieves will rob us... one already has. Besides the trip is far too dangerous for father. My mother Khaira, a descendent of royalty, is not so willing to let me go through this dangerous trip. Mother loves me very much, but she has not other choice. If I do not leave to trade our family shall wither away into nothing. I have three younger sisters and three elder sisters. Also I have five older brothers, but I care not for them. I am not very close to any of them. Only to my eldest sister, she is 18 summers of age. Her name is Kyadina, Kyadina Khaili the most beautiful lady in all the land or at least she is in my eyes. I will miss my parents and Kyadina. Plus I have much to fear, for I am to travel with two companions. Hedi is a boy of 16 summers; he is too rude and perverted for my liking. I feel annoyed just being near him. However he is the only boy left in the town of Khaili to protect me. I do not know how he can protect me! I need to be protected from him! A servant girl is coming as well; her name is Ishira. Kyadina, my dearest sister has giving me an early birthday gift! She has given me a small white fennec, a desert fox, which is very rare. I have named her Mylika. My parents have given me a leopard! He is beautiful and very protective! Just what I need for Hedi! He will learn to keep away! Perhaps Ishira should get a leopard as well. My leopard that I call Arrow will only let Kyadina and my parents get close to me. He also protects Mylika. I love my dear Arrow and Mylika. With them by my side I have nothing to fear, not that I am too afraid.  
Oh! Father has returned with the goods and supplies. I must go and help him carry it onto the camel drawn wagon. I shall return!   
  
Four hours before sunset ...  
  
The journey has begun. Arrow is sitting next to me; Mylika is sleeping in my lap. Ishira is driving the wagon. Hedi is riding next to us on his grumpy black camel. We have left our coastal land and are now in the land of the sand dunes. It is so very warm! My light tan thawb is far to long! My legs sweat rivers as well as my arms and neck. But if I do not wear this accursed thawb my skin will burn to a crisp. I put Mylika into the wagon. The drivers bench is far to warm. Arrow just followed Mylika into the cool shades of the wagon; he is such a smart leopard. Ra, please have pity on us! Our sun is far too bright! Would thou please return to the underworld and give us peace of this heat?! Please Ra! Oh great mighty Ra! Please, leave us in peace! ...Argh! Hedi just winked at me and shouted that if I were to hot I should strip of my thawb! If I could I would kick him! I'd kick him right where is hurts! But sadly he is on his idiotic black camel! I wonder... would Anubis feed my soul the beast if he heard my thoughts? I hope not. I do not wish to suffer for eternity in the shadow realm! It is just... that Hedi makes me so very angry!  
It is odd. Ishira has not said anything for a while. Not even when Hedi made a dumb comment about her breasts. Very odd indeed... perhaps she is sick! Lets me see... her brown eyes are still brown, her black hair looks healthy. Her tan skin is still tan and healthy. But wait! She just glanced at Hedi and her face turned red! Could it be that she is in lov- no! Of course not! Hedi must have secretly learned shadow magic and cast an evil spell on her! Well that is too bad, but I will not be cursed! Myrrh is a magic stone that protects people. I happen to have a large Myrrh amulet hanging around my neck! So I am safe.  
At last! Ra has decided to take the burning sun into the underworld! It is almost dark we are to set up camp. Then is will be time to dine on leak soup, figs and bread. I shall leave, but I will return!!   
  
Two hours after supper...  
  
Yawns I'm so tired. Perhaps I am too weak to go on this trip. I will most likely be the first to perish that is why my family chose me to endure this trip, one less mouth to feed. Or at least that is what I over heard Hedi and Ishira say. How dare THEY!!! I understand if HEDI would say such a thing, but... but Ishira as well? Sure, I am odd and I have my weak point, but they're in no need to say such ugly words. My family would NEVER abandon me like that! I feel odd though; I have never felt this before. What if they spoke the truth? Did my family truly abandon me? It seems almost... hurtful to think about it. My heart aches. It hurts so much! I want it to stop! What is this? I am dripping water from my eyes... why is this happening? Mother always said that I was a very emotionless child. I only knew how to fear, hate and love. I never felt sorrow or cried, even as a child. Nor did I ever feel anything when my brothers insulted me. I just hated them. I NEVER FORGAVE people. Not even the people I love the most... like when Kyadina accidentally set my favorite robe on fire. I still hate her for that. I am almost pried of emotions.... So... why am I feeling this way? I'm feeling hurt... I believe, but not physically. I can handle physical pain; this pain seems to be in my heart... it is mental pain. Why do I feel this way now? Why so suddenly? Is it because I am miles away from home with no one but those two idiots to speak with? Or because my family supposedly abandoned me, hoping I will die here? Oh well, the water stopped rolling down my eyes. Now... I feel hate... hatred for those two. They will feel the raft of Kyna! They made me feel sorrow. I do not like this pain; it seems to tear through my soul. ¬¬ I will go to sleep. In my dreams I will figure out a way of getting revenge on those two. I shall leave, but fear not, you may see my thoughts tomorrow... perhaps I will be happier. 


End file.
